


You Owe Me

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: DeiSasu, M/M, in which you're rescued. but your rescuer expects to be reimbursed, like the violence is brief and the noncon is a brief attempt i just want to properly warn people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: When Deidara rescues Sasuke from a group of Sound Nin, Sasuke believes that to be the end of it. Unfortunately, Deidara doesn't, and he's seeking compensation for saving Sasuke.





	

_Love is a double-edged sword._

ღ

Sasuke could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, an angry solo that drowned out almost everything else. He doubted his heart should be racing this fast, and the aching in his chest was proof of that. If not for his stringent training, Sasuke was sure his body would have already given out on him. He was wounded, drained of chakra, and adrenaline was the only thing pumping through his veins at this point. Sasuke was unfamiliar with the jutsu that had sucked the chakra from him, like an invisible leech, but he had heard of such. Forbidden, and only to use in case of capturing or interrogating particularly dangerous criminals.

A flurry of shuriken whistled towards Sasuke and he took a hard dodge to the left, onto a different path. Had these Oto shinobi not had such poor aim, those shuriken would have embedded into Sasuke's back instead of the bark of an oak. From somewhere behind Sasuke, he heard a male shout of frustration. They were all male, Sasuke thought, though he hadn't had much time to gauge them. Not that he was going to stick around and find out, either. If Kabuto wished to capture Sasuke and take him back, he was going to have to send better men.

In the end, Sasuke knew it was his fault. He had been too comfortable, too lax with his guard. That was the only explanation for it. If Sasuke were better, stronger, than these asinine men wouldn't have caught him off guard. Had Sasuke not gone so far out from the base, hadn't allowed his curiosity and wanderlust to drive him, maybe this wouldn't have happened. None of the Oto ninja were brave enough to confront a member of the Akatsuki—of which Sasuke was not. He was more of a tool, an expendable weapon, they were testing his use. Sasuke was on his own, now.

The men had blocked Sasuke's immediate path back to the base. Unless he wanted to use nothing but his bare fists to fight off four, hulking men who still had their chakra at their disposal, Sasuke had had to run. And running he still was, despite the fire shooting up his legs and the constricting in his chest. Sasuke was not going to sit still and allow himself to get dragged back to the very place he'd run from a few months ago.

Several minutes passed. They were full of nothing aside from measured breathing and the crackling of twigs and leaves beneath Sasuke's feet. Beginning to trail off into a jog, Sasuke came to a halt not long after, and listened. He didn't hear nor sense anything around him, and had to assume the hooligans had given up. Sasuke, even when he was without chakra, was still fast, agile, and knew this forest like the back of his hand by now. He would have to stop here and catch his breath for a few minutes before he made the trek back to the base, god knows how far they had run him out.

How wrong Sasuke was in thinking he was in the clear.

A heavy weight crashed into Sasuke's back, knocking him to the ground, and landing atop him. With his face pressed into the dirt, Sasuke damned every man here, including himself for his mistake. Above him, there came a hissing snicker, and the heavy body leaned more into Sasuke, further crushing him. It forced Sasuke to expel the air in his lungs with a sharp exhale. He thought it lucky he wasn't hearing bones crunch. Wrenching his left arm out from underneath him, Sasuke twisted, struggling like a writhing snake. He nailed his assailant right in his paunchy belly. It drove a swear of pain from the man's mouth, and that was worth the pain in Sasuke's shoulder, now, but that satisfaction was short-lived.

Dirty, broken fingernails buried into Sasuke's hair, pressing his cheek into the dusty ground. Sasuke clenched his teeth, biting back a groan as the man forced him into the ground. "Get off me, you cretin," Sasuke wheezed, not lacking any bite despite that.

The man hovering above Sasuke leaned close, too close. He exhaled rancid breath over Sasuke's ear before kissing the shell, sending Sasuke's stomach careening. Before he could shout another protest, this time with much more conviction, the pervert beat him. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Something vile burned in Sasuke's gut. It wasn't the first he'd heard such a comment—but not in such a low, hungry voice. It sent a chill down Sasuke's spine. That was nothing compared to the ice that spread on his skin when the man slipped a hand beneath Sasuke's shirt. "Kabuto-san never said we couldn't have some fun with the brat before bringing him in, did he?" Another of the lackeys cackled, and Sasuke saw a few pairs of feet out of the corner of his eye, approaching.

They wouldn't do this, surely. They wouldn't sink so low.

Sasuke gathered all the strength in his body and struggled to buck the man off, but it was to no avail. "Get off, you freak! I'll slit your miserable throat," Sasuke hissed the warning, slipping back into his native tongue and forgetting to speak in Oto. The men couldn't understand him, but that didn't make a difference. Sasuke received a harsh punch into his side, one that was going to leave a bruise, he was certain. Sasuke choked, unable to draw in another breath.

His attacker took the brief weakness to creep his hand lower and press it to the front of Sasuke's pants. Chapped lips began to kiss at Sasuke's neck, slimy and disgusting. Sasuke sucked in all the air he could, and launched out a scream, as loud as he could possibly make it. The men around him all shared a laugh at Sasuke's violent attempts at freeing himself, at his scream, and probably at what they were about to do to him. Sasuke's voice strangled off when he had wasted every ounce of oxygen he had left, his whole body now heaving. Sasuke had fought, screamed, he'd even prayed to a god he held no belief in, all in desperation for this to stop.

None of it mattered. The Oto ninja hooked his fingers in Sasuke's pants and was just about to yank them down. Sasuke's forehead fell against the dirt, having lost the ability to thrash and fight. It was all futile, anyway. His stomach churned, coiled with tension as he waited. He waited, all he could do was wait, pray it would be quick… _please, let it be quick._

"Boom!"

Sasuke heard the explosion before he felt it, though he was lucky the effects were not aimed at him. The weight that had been sitting atop his back toppled off, blown away by the force of the tiny, but still dangerous, explosive. Sasuke's nails sunk into the ground as he pushed himself up, dreading to confront the new threat.

A few feet ahead of him stood someone who was very much a threat, but at that time, he wasn't one to Sasuke. "Deidara?"

The bomber's expression was stone-cold as he eyed the scattered Oto nin, disdain having filled his eyes. Sasuke relaxed his shaky limbs, which were just starting to push himself to his knees. Deidara walked towards him. Unsurprisingly, he towered over Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure he'd ever seen Deidara, who was rarely without a smile (or a smirk) look so intimidating. "This is pathetic, un. I've known Oto nin to be filthy, but to prey on someone less than half their age?" Deidara's lips curled into a sneer of disgust.

Glancing down at Sasuke, his expression softened by a margin. "Are you all right, un?" It was a stupid question, but he needed to ensure Sasuke had no serious injury. That would make this a little direr.

Sasuke found his voice to have abandoned him, and could only offer a nod in response. Deidara cast a dubious glance across the younger man, but he soon cut his gaze towards that of the enemy nin. The lumbering pervert had just stumbled back, with the other three in his group circling nearby him. Deidara pulled his hand from his clay pouch and, in his palm, sat a pristine clay butterfly. The innocuous creation fluttered its wings and headed for a nearby bush, right beside the Oto nin, who hadn't taken their eyes off Deidara.

"You, Akatsuki," the leader pointed a finger towards Deidara, "hand over the brat and we won't cause no problems!"

Deidara, unimpressed, folded his arms. "You're right," his lips curled into a manic smirk, "you won't." With those words hanging in the air, Deidara's hand raised in the seal for his bomb. "Katsu!"

Sasuke closed his eyes as the butterfly, as tiny as it was, burst into an explosion of blinding and deafening proportions. The trees and bushes around him bent double from the force, and Sasuke didn't have to look to know that the enemy nin were either dead or on their way to it. Not that he could have in the first place, because when he opened his eyes, he was met with Deidara. The blond had knelt in front of Sasuke and was now resting his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right, un? You don't look so good, princess." The nickname was something Deidara used on occasion, purely to spite Sasuke.

Today, Sasuke didn't even react to it, and that was enough to warrant some concern. "I told you I'm fine, Deidara." Sasuke leaned back, unsteady, and Deidara's mouth curved in uncertainty. Sasuke was running on empty. For almost the duration of the attack, he had been running on pride, fear, and anger alone, not on chakra or adrenaline. The effects were beginning to take a toll on the young man's body.

Deidara helped Sasuke stand. As soon as he was up, Sasuke doubted it had been a good idea. The ground seemed to roll and dip beneath his feet, like angry tides roiling and trying to swallow him whole. Deidara watched Sasuke's eyes become glassy, and he knew Sasuke was going down. Sasuke swayed, and only Deidara kept him from crashing back to the ground. Deidara muttered a hushed curse when Sasuke's weight fell against him, obviously unconscious.

"Perfect," Deidara muttered. He adjusted Sasuke and picked him up, trying not to jostle him too much in case he was worse off than they'd thought. Deidara hadn't anticipated such an impromptu rescue, but he had just enough clay to make a bird for the flight back. As he hopped on top of the bird, Deidara set Sasuke down, propping the boy up against his chest to better support him. "What were you thinking, trekking so far out here, yeah?" Deidara knew Sasuke couldn't hear him, but it still made him feel better to vent his annoyance.

This wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened, in the several months that Sasuke had been a part of the Akatsuki. It had been half of his own volition, and half the coercion from the Akatsuki. Sasuke was young and easily-manipulated. After the death of his brother, it was easier to draw him to the side of the Akatsuki, if that meant achieving his goal of destroying Konoha at its base. Orochimaru was, of course, furious at the loss, and had sent a group to recapture Sasuke, before. Perhaps soon, they would get it through their thick skulls that they weren't going to succeed. If they didn't understand, well, Deidara was sure that Leader-sama's patience was running thin.

When they arrived back to the base, Sasuke still had shown no signs of waking up, and Deidara grumbled as he carried the teenager inside. Sasuke was going to owe him for this mess. Inside, Deidara passed Hidan, whose wolfish smirk only furthered Deidara's annoyance. "Did you already fucking kill him?" Hidan asked, playing on Deidara's previous hatred for Itachi.

Deidara snorted, already walking away towards Sasuke's room. "If I had, it wouldn't be this pretty, un." Deidara's victims were messy, works of art, splattered across an earthy canvas. "It was ambush from the Oto nin, again." Deidara's voice held no small amount of irritation. "If they don't learn to quit while they're ahead, I'm sure Pein has no qualms with having their pathetic village blown up, yeah."

Perhaps Deidara was getting overeager, but it was still something he was dying to carry out. Hidan cackled, the sound carrying down the corridor as Deidara made his way down it. Sasuke's room was modest and mostly empty, lacking any personal belongings. Deidara set him down on the bed, where Sasuke turned and curled up a bit, his brow furrowing as if in deep thought. Deidara, against his better judgment, smirked and reached down to brush his fingers through Sasuke's hair. It was soft, curling around Deidara's fingers as he combed through it. The only time Sasuke ever looked peaceful was when he was asleep.

Deidara left the young man to sleep off the events of the day. Once outside the bedroom, he nearly ran into Konan, who paused in surprise. "Oh, Deidara, I was just coming to check up. Hidan said you got ambushed by Oto ninja?" Konan cocked her head to the side a bit, her lips pursed with a combination of annoyance and concern. "How many?"

"A group of four, they were after Sasuke, yeah. He's fine, just drained. Must've been some sort of chakra-draining jutsu, I don't know how long it'll all take to regenerate." Deidara folded his arms and leaned back, watching as Konan mulled over the information.

"Usually it would take just a day, perhaps two, but Sasuke is resilient. I suggest he take it easy, tomorrow. Thank you for taking care of it." Konan bowed as she bid Deidara goodbye, who only grumbled in response to her gratitude. What else was he going to do, let someone else take out the Uchiha brat?

Nah, that was his job.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to sunlight and disorientation. His vision was bleary for several seconds after he opened the eyes, lying still and staring up at the ceiling. Aches pulsed through his body, as did a lingering fatigue. It took a few minutes for Sasuke's mind to process the events of yesterday, and remember what had happened. The Oto nin, the jutsu, and the ambush.

Deidara had been the one to come to his rescue.

"Great," Sasuke sighed, "he'll never let that one go." Not that Deidara let anything go, ever. He was always antagonizing Sasuke and trying to goad him.

Warmth rose onto Sasuke's face, and he shoved the blanket off to get rid of the unnecessary heat. When he stood, his legs felt detached from his body, not at all a good feeling. It was something that just needed to get worked off, Sasuke knew. He was plenty familiar with things like this. A shower would be a good start to that, he mused, and he snatched some clothes up before heading into the bathroom. The warm water filled the room with steam, inviting and comforting when Sasuke stepped underneath the stream. Soothing, liquid heat cascaded down the flat planes of Sasuke's belly, and he groaned in pleasure. It was always so cold, here, and only the warm water seemed to keep the chill at bay.

The water chased suds off Sasuke's body, leaving the shower floor a mass of bubbles. Sasuke watched the soap drizzling off his smooth, lean body, and his eyes narrowed a fraction. It was not his fault that his body was built this way; for speed, for agility. He was slim, strong but without much visible muscle. At a younger age, Sasuke might have been self-conscious, especially around other men. Now, as an adult, Sasuke was not nearly as into the comparison game. He rubbed a hand down his stomach, slick with soap.

Well, not as much.

His appearances had fueled a rumor about his sexuality, which he had denied in the beginning. He had only done so because he hadn't thought himself to be _anything_ , he hadn't had the time to devote to that. The older he got, the more his own body and mind both made it their mission to shove Sasuke's sexuality into his face. It was harder, now, with—

Sasuke slammed the water to the shower off. He wasn't going to allow that. He abandoned his thoughts in the shower when he stepped out to dry, running a towel over both his body and hair. While dressing, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the mirror, where he judged himself in silence. It was his mother who once said that no one could—or would—ever judge you as harshly as you judged yourself. It was one of the many things Sasuke didn't understand until he had grown, and it was also one of the things that made him miss her wisdom most.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his still-damp hair when he entered his room again. The sun had risen higher, now, no longer in sunrise, and the room had brightened, leaving Sasuke blinded for a moment. He blinked it away, but not without a swear towards the light, as insentient as it may be.

The feeling of his body being heavy, devoid of both energy and chakra, was something loathsome. Sasuke couldn't hold in a bitter curse about the ordeal. How long was this going to last? He had already wasted half a day of training yesterday, at this rate he was just throwing days away. Weakness wasn't something Sasuke tolerated from himself, it was what he hated most. Feeling this way was next to sickening.

A slap to the back of Sasuke's head made him snap forward a bit. Startled, and more than a bit pissed, Sasuke yanked his head up to pin a glare to Hidan as the older man passed. Nothing but a sneer met Sasuke's glower. "Kids shouldn't cuss, bitch."

Had it not been such a stupidly early hour, Sasuke would've had a retort to that. As things were, he'd prefer to take his apple from the kitchen in peace, without having to avoid a swinging scythe. Hidan rifled through the cabinets, grumbling his annoyance at the meager groceries. He was blaming his partner all the while for being a _cheap bastard_ , among other things.

Sasori came into the kitchen not long after, looking like a storm, and he was about as friendly, when it came to early mornings. Neither Hidan nor Sasuke acknowledged the puppeteer. Both were familiar with the older man's short temper, only escalated in the mornings. Sasuke, after finishing his apple, went to toss the core away. As he passed by, a wicked, and quite foolish thought struck him. Before he could pause and reconsider, he dragged his foot against the leg of the stool Hidan was sitting at, and sent it crashing to the floor.

Of course, he wasn't going to stick around to face the aftermath. Sasuke was already well out of the kitchen by the time he heard Hidan shouting a cacophony of curses and threats. It was only broken by the sound of Sasori's quiet chuckle.

Once outside, Sasuke felt more at ease. He may not be able to overexert himself, but at least he didn't have to stay cooped up inside. If he did, he'd lose his mind, and he had already given up enough. The wind was picking up, today, making the leaves rustle something wild. Sasuke chose to stick to the east paths today, and he didn't drift too far away from the base. Sometimes, though, he did have to correct himself. His mind would wander, and he would realize that he was heading too far out, and would have to traipse back. Not that he believed that Kabuto had prepared enough for a second attack this soon, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Caution wasn't ingrained into Sasuke's bones, but pride was, and he wasn't going to get caught in that pitiful state twice.

There was a sudden snap of a twig behind him, sending Sasuke's senses hurtling into alert. He turned on his heel before the sound had even finished, facing the source, and preparing for a fight if he needed to. Fortunately, it wasn't another ambush. Or, rather, Sasuke didn't deem it fortunate at all. "You're like a curse, you just keep coming back," he commented in a wry voice.

Deidara grinned. "I'll take it as a compliment, yeah. I'm surprised you're out here again, you're either brave or stupid."

Sasuke had a lot to say to that. Namely, how he wasn't complimenting Deidara at all, and also, how no one asked for the bomber's opinion. "You're speaking about yourself," he said, garnering a scowl from Deidara. "I'm not going to stay locked inside all day. I have better things to do."

Deidara had to roll his eyes. Trust the Uchiha to be too stubborn, even when it came to his own health. "You might be better off, unless you like having someone come to save your sorry ass, yeah."

Sasuke was storming off before Deidara had even finished his sentence, but that was fine. Deidara shouted the end of it, just for good measure. Sasuke had hoped that would be the end of it, but the end to his bad luck was nonexistent. Deidara was following Sasuke, much to the boy's chagrin. "What does someone have to do to get rid of you, blow you up?"

Deidara seemed to find humor in that, if his snicker was to go by. Of course he would, why would a man who thought himself invincible not enjoy morbid humor? The two of them continued in silence, although tense on Sasuke's part, until they reached one of the several clearings. It was a modest one, veiled by trees, and with only slight sunlight peeking through the branches above. That was where Sasuke lost his patience. "You've come this far, are you going to tell me why you followed me?"

Sasuke crossed his arms as he waited on an answer. He didn't bother turning to face Deidara, but he could hear the blond pause behind him. Sasuke could hear the smirk in Deidara's chuckle. "You know you owe me, right?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open, his posture stiffening in surprise. Of course, he was an idiot to expect Deidara to do anything for free. Sasuke owed a debt to Deidara now, and he was one of the worst people to be indebted to. Rolling his shoulders back, Sasuke steeled himself. It couldn't be that bad. "And? What did you have in mind?"

A menacing chuckle wasn't the answer Sasuke wanted, nor expected. "You can take a guess, yeah," Deidara answered in a voice far too low. A shiver chased down Sasuke's back, and he began to turn around. To do what, he wasn't sure. To shout an obscenity, a threat? Or perhaps to knock the smug look off Deidara's face? All those options were appealing.

A pair of strong hands pressed against Sasuke's shoulders, shoving the boy's back into the tree behind him. Sasuke's breath left him in a stunned gasp, but he was quick to recover. Cold, annoyed black eyes glared up into blue, blue that radiated arrogance. "Get off," Sasuke's lips curled in a snarl. He raised his own hands to Deidara's chest, struggling to keep that small distance between them. Deidara's eyes only grew darker with amusement, and something feral that was as equally jarring as it was enthralling.

"I don't think I will," Deidara leaned closer, and Sasuke could almost taste the words. "I like this. Perhaps you will, if you relaxed, yeah." Sasuke started to deny the accusation, but before a sound could escape, Deidara's mouth covered his own. The surprise froze Sasuke still, leaving him slow to react. Deidara held Sasuke's chin, his fingers felt cool against Sasuke's heated face. The raven hated to imagine how red he must be. He gave a start when he felt a warm, wet glide against his lips, realizing shortly after that it was Deidara's tongue. Sasuke opened his mouth before he had even thought it through—it seemed like a natural enough response, even with his lack of experience.

Deidara's tongue pressed into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke found it a little awkward trying to copy what Deidara was doing, but he was trying. He moved his tongue against Deidara's as best he could; sometimes teeth nipped at lips or one of them needed to pull away for a quick breath. With a tilt of his head, Sasuke found it was easier to kiss at this angle, there was less clashing. Deidara buried his fingers into Sasuke's hair and tugged, coaxing Sasuke to break away with a heady groan spilling over his red lips. "I didn't know you'd be so vocal," Deidara smirked against the hollow of Sasuke's throat.

"Is your mouth good for anything other than talk—ing!" Sasuke snapped, but before he'd reached the end, Deidara's knee shoved between Sasuke's legs. That made the teenager's voice pitch a few octaves in surprise. The bark of the tree dug a bit into Sasuke's skin when he knocked his head back against it, with his face flushed and the heat beginning to drip downwards.

Deidara's lips and teeth latched onto Sasuke's neck, garnering a groan from Sasuke, whose guard was faltering by now. His soft skin was so light, Deidara expected that any marks were going to be vibrant against the ivory of Sasuke's neck. Perhaps that should have cautioned Deidara against leaving any, but he didn't have that self-control. His lips smirked against the curve of Sasuke's throat, where he could feel Sasuke swallow, and sucked a hickey onto that patch of skin. Sasuke's fingers twitched where he had them buried in Deidara's shirt. "Don't—don't leave a mark," Sasuke exhaled.

Deidara laved his tongue across the red hickey on Sasuke's throat, his eyes half-lidded in appreciation. It looked pretty, sitting high on Sasuke's neck. "Too late, un," Deidara cocked his head and pressed another kiss to Sasuke's jawline. The boy made a frustrated noise, his nails digging into Deidara's shoulders to emphasize his annoyance. Deidara only snickered in response to the weak retaliation. "Cover it up," he told Sasuke. After pulling back, though, and drinking in the sight of Sasuke's flushed face along with the darkening hickey, he changed his mind. "Or don't. Wouldn't want anyone else trying to shoulder in, un." Deidara gripped the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and tugged, coaxing Sasuke forward so that the blond could pull the article up and over. Sasuke's arms raised to allow it, the fabric of the shirt slid up over his head and mussed his hair a little.

Deidara's palms slid around Sasuke's waist, pressing his fingertips into the small of Sasuke's back. Pushing the boy's hips forward and against his own, Deidara groaned in relief at the friction, however slight it was. Sasuke's left hand shot up and into Deidara's hair, struggling to find an outlet for the onslaught of pleasure. Seconds later, he decided that this would be better with less clothes. Sasuke reached to tug at the zipper of Deidara's pants, his nimble fingers fumbling in his impatience until he finally got the damn thing down. Deidara's voice was coarse with lust when he laughed at Sasuke's obvious agitation. "Virgins, you always want to rush things, yeah."

Something in Sasuke's belly came to a rolling boil at the sound of Deidara's voice. It was so low, heavy with lust, and it was all because of Sasuke. While tugging the hem of Deidara's pants down off his hips, Sasuke cast a scowl at Deidara, watching him from beneath his eyelashes. It was an impossibly captivating look, but that wasn't something Deidara would tell the Uchiha. "You don't know I'm a virgin," Sasuke hissed, finally having gotten Deidara's clothes down. Deidara kicked them the rest of the way off, in a gesture of assistance, finally.

Deidara cocked a brow, as if to ask Sasuke if he was serious. Using one hand, he slid it into Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's entire body tensed and shuddered the second Deidara's hot fingers circled around his cock, already hard and aching for attention. Deidara lips curved with satisfaction. He didn't have to say anything before Sasuke was already glowering at him. Or, glowering as best one could, while thrusting their hips into someone's hand. "Shut up," Sasuke snapped, his teeth clenched to keep a shake out of his voice.

Deidara did, only to yank Sasuke off the tree, and all but drag him into the softer part of the clearing, where green grass cushioned the ground. Sasuke grunted as Deidara pushed him down, onto his back, and stood above him. Gripping the back of his shirt, Deidara pulled it over his head and swung it to the side. Patches of sunlight and shade covered Deidara, crossing over his skin in streaks. Sasuke watched the entire time, through glassy eyes. A pink tongue swiped across his lips to wet them, and Deidara wondered if Sasuke was aware of how he was testing the blond.

Deidara dropped down in front of Sasuke, between his knees that were now pressing into Deidara's waist. "You'd look better like this," Deidara said, hooking his fingers in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke had never thought to be thankful for his flexibility. As Deidara pushed the raven's legs back to slide the pants all the way off, they both were appreciative of the skill. Sasuke's legs could spread open with more ease now, and there was nothing obstructing him from Deidara.

The unbridled want in Deidara's eyes was almost overwhelming. Sasuke squirmed underneath the intensity of Deidara's gaze, the beginning of self-consciousness starting to rear its ugly head. "Are you going to waste all your time staring?" he asked, leaning back into the bed of grass.

Deidara had a hard time tearing his gaze up to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke's throat went dry, stilling as Deidara leaned forward and lowered his body over Sasuke's. "I don't know, I could spend a long time doing just that, un." Deidara stole a quick kiss from Sasuke's lips, savoring the way Sasuke raised up a little when the blond pulled away, as if he didn't want it to end so soon. Deidara's lips grazed down Sasuke's throat, where a pulse went wild, and down to Sasuke's chest. Two pert, pink nipples were begging for attention. Deidara blew a puff of warm air over one and watched as it hardened from the attention.

The tip of Deidara's tongue circled one of Sasuke's nipples and, to not neglect the other, he brought his hand up to flick and pull at it. Sasuke arched up into the avid attention, Deidara's mouth was so hot it was almost unbearable. Sasuke hadn't known his body could be so sensitive, it was almost a crime. Between his legs, his cock was hard and beads of pre-cum were pooling at the tip. Unable to wait, Sasuke rolled his hips forward. It was much better without the pants, now being able to slid against the warm, smooth skin of Deidara's thighs. Sasuke thrust his hips again and hissed out a groan of pleasure. Deidara's teeth hinted at Sasuke's nipple, scraping against it and leaving Sasuke raw and aching. " _Deidara_ ," Sasuke didn't seem to notice how frantic his voice was getting.

Cruel as he was, Deidara was struggling to keep a lid on his own arousal. He pulled off Sasuke's chest, where his nipples were now red and puffy. Pressing a kiss to Sasuke's navel, Deidara glanced up at him, studying the way Sasuke's breath hitched. "Turn over," Deidara ordered, "on your stomach.

Sasuke, dazed, took a second to process what Deidara had told him to do. Deidara's hands were on Sasuke's hips, helping him to turn over onto his knees. Sasuke dug his fingers into the grass when Deidara's palm slid down his back, to the curve of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke started to groan, but he bit into his wrist to stifle the noise. This was embarrassing, on his knees, and spreading his legs to expose himself for the _bastard_ behind him.

A sudden pain flared across Sasuke's backside, startling a yelp from him. Deidara kept his hand over the spot he had just spanked, rubbing against the red flesh. "Don't," he paused to swallow, "don't hide your voice. I want to hear you, un. I want to see how loud you can get, Uchiha."

"Fuck," Sasuke exhaled the expletive, grappling with the lust that the command infused him with. Sasuke hated Deidara's smug voice, the way the blond commanded him around. Controlling, and overpowering, and _terribly arousing._ Sasuke was going to die if Deidara didn't hurry up and relieve him soon, any relief would have done Sasuke in.

Deidara spread Sasuke open with one hand, watching as Sasuke's small, pink hole twitched. He had no lube at hand, but he was just fine with improvising. Relief came in a way Sasuke would have never expected. Something hot and wet laved at Sasuke's entrance, sending a jolt up his back. "Wh—what," Sasuke started, confused. The same soft, wet sensation slid down his right inner thigh, close to his cock. Realization dropped like gasoline onto Sasuke, igniting inside of him. He had forgotten about the mouths on Deidara's palms, and about how Deidara was always willing to utilize them.

Sasuke choked on a moan when the tongue pressed against his hole, coaxing him open and wetting him enough for Deidara to press a finger inside of him. Deidara did so, trying to go slow as he pushed his index finger knuckle-deep inside of Sasuke's body. His muscles clamped down on the intrusion, soft and hot. Deidara swallowed a groan of his own, watching as he pulled his finger out and pushed a second in alongside it. Sasuke's hole opened, stretching around Deidara's digits and welcoming them into Sasuke's body. Sasuke tensed a bit, startled at the addition of another finger, and Deidara placed his free hand on the boy's hip to steady him. "Just a little more, yeah. You're doing fine," Deidara praised, passing over his usual banter for something softer.

It wasn't painful, not really, but it was strange and did sting a little. The grass was cool and tickled against Sasuke's cheek as he shifted to rest his face against it. He latched onto the feeling, using it to focus on as he tried to level his breathing, which wasn't cooperating with him. Deidara's fingers were pressing so deep into him, coaxing him to prepare for the bomber's erection. Sasuke wasn't sure which was worse, the process or the waiting. The pain had just started to dull, when Deidara pushed a third finger inside. Sasuke sucked in a breath, unable to stop himself from clenching around the three digits that were spreading his hole open. Deidara leaned down and kissed the small of Sasuke's back, continuing to slip his fingers in and out of Sasuke's hole. He was starting to loosen up, making it easier to move them.

This wasn't so bad, Sasuke decided. Once he'd gotten over the dull burn, it was only a little strange. Sasuke spread his knees a bit further to brace himself before he pushed his hips back, grinding against Deidara's fingers. "Ah!" Sasuke's back curved in an arch, exclaiming a surprised cry when a sudden flare of pleasure shot up his back. When he'd pushed his hips back, he had pressed Deidara's fingers down against something inside of him. A small, sensitive bundle of nerves that was going to unravel Sasuke soon.

"You ready, un?" Deidara asked, waiting until he received a jerky nod from Sasuke before he pulled his hand away. Saliva wasn't a good lubricant by any means, but it was all they had, and Deidara wasn't going to fuck Sasuke dry. Once Deidara was satisfied, he pulled his hands away from his cock and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, slick, hot, and ready. Leaning forward, Deidara grit his teeth as he began to sink inside of Sasuke. The heat was sweltering, it took everything Deidara had not to shove himself inside all in one go.

Sasuke winced, sinking his teeth into his wrist once again, but this time it was to hide a whine. It hurt, but he didn't tell Deidara to stop. His pride wouldn't allow him to just give up; and, Sasuke admitted, he wanted to experience that burst of pleasure he'd felt earlier again. So, he'd shut up and bear with it. His body shook a little from the exertion of Sasuke forcing himself to stay relaxed, which, he found, was a damn harder thing than he'd thought it'd be. He was almost dizzy with sensory overload by the time Deidara stopped. He was inside of Sasuke, _inside_ of him. Sasuke gasped in a breath, having forgotten to breathe for several seconds, and his brain flooded with adrenaline.

"Fuck," Sasuke whispered, and he thought he heard Deidara repeat the expletive. Neither of them moved for several seconds, taking that time to calm down a tad. Maybe Deidara had started this off under the guise of a repayment, but he wanted to make this good for Sasuke, too. He wasn't a complete selfish bastard, after all. Sasuke raised himself up a little and pushed his hips back, testing how it felt. He exhaled a sharp breath, but it was more of surprise than pain. The discomfort was still glaring, but not as intense. "Move," Sasuke ordered, he didn't want to wait around any longer. His lust hadn't dampened in the slightest, and it had already affected his head enough.

Who was Deidara to argue? His fingers dug into Sasuke's hips, pinning the boy still while Deidara withdrew from his body. Sasuke's muscles clamped down on Deidara's cock the whole time, and Deidara really couldn't help when he thrust back into Sasuke. He had meant to take this slower, but Sasuke was too much. When Deidara shoved back inside of Sasuke, the raven couldn't contain a cry. The pleasure was mingling with the pain, and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was dulling the discomfort or making him look at it in a different way. All he knew was that he wanted Deidara to do that again, and of course, the older man was too eager to oblige.

Sasuke's hips rocked, gentle compared to the harsh way Deidara was pistoning his own hips forward. They slapped against Sasuke's and the lewd noise was almost enough to be embarrassing, was the act itself not so filthy. Deidara leaned forward a bit on his next thrust forward, pushing Sasuke downwards. The blunt head of the blond's cock slid right across Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke bucked, startled by the violent shock of having his prostate struck when he was already so far gone. "Ah, Deidara!" Sasuke was lucky he was too out of it to realize he'd spoken Deidara's name with such blatant, desperate ecstasy. The sound went straight to Deidara's cock. His fingers were sure to dig bruises into Sasuke's pale skin with how hard he was holding the boy's hips. He kept driving Sasuke back onto his cock each time the bomber buried himself inside.

Sasuke's muscles were tightening, clamping down on Deidara's erection. The boy's whole body started gearing towards an orgasm. Deidara was close too, he could feel the coil tightening in his belly. He slowed his thrusts a bit, but they were harder now, when he rocked forward. Sasuke almost sobbed each time Deidara's cock slid over his prostate. The force behind each thrust was going to milk Sasuke for everything he was worth.

When Sasuke came, it wasn't exactly what he thought his first time would be like. It wasn't slow or relaxing; no, he came so hard his vision almost blacked, and Deidara never once slowed. Sasuke's voice was raw when he screamed, needing some way to vent the overwhelming sensations that were cocooning around him. His come splattered the ground beneath him and drizzled onto his inner thighs. It left Sasuke feeling both disgusting and, as dirty as it was, it was satisfying. Almost like he needed to be pushed to experience those parts of himself.

Deidara knew he had to finish it, or Sasuke would get too sensitive to continue. He was already on the edge as it was, having been pushing it off so that when it finally hit, it would be amazing. And, amazing it was. Deidara pulled out just as he was about to come and, using his hand, finished himself off on Sasuke's lower back. He heard a noncommittal whimper voiced from the Uchiha, but there was no real protest. There might be later, when Sasuke demanded Deidara clean him up, but the bomber would worry about that when it happened.

With his body wavering, Deidara decided the grass was an appealing enough makeshift bed, and flopped down beside Sasuke. Sasuke had yet to move, not that he had much room to. If he were to lie down, he'd just be in his come. Eventually, Sasuke shifted a little, his body trembling with the want to give out, and he leaned against Deidara. To Deidara's credit, he hooked an arm around Sasuke's waist to hold onto him, even if he did tease Sasuke about it a little. "I didn't know you were a cuddler, Sasuke," he snickered.

Sasuke nipped at Deidara's throat to shut him up. He just wanted to rest, and he wanted to do it in silence. Deidara couldn't argue, they were both drained dry, and Deidara doubted either of them would walk anytime soon. He would let Sasuke rest for a little while before they tried.

"A little while" turned out to be about an hour, until Sasuke pried his eyes open and realized he'd fallen asleep by mistake. He started to sit up, only for his lower back to ache in protest. Sasuke swore, caught off guard by the suddenness of it. Deidara, who Sasuke had forgotten he was sleeping on top of, laughed. "You'll be sore for a bit, try to take it easy, un." Deidara sat up and helped Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke, while unsteady, was too stubborn to let Deidara help him too much. Although he was still a mess, the Uchiha had no choice but to get dressed. He wasn't heading back to the base naked, sure as fuck.

Once Deidara dressed, he spared a glance at Sasuke, who was biting his lip and looking like standing was a bit of a trial. Deidara could have been an asshole about it, but, considering it was his fault, maybe he should do something about it. "Oi, Sasuke," Deidara called. Sasuke raised his head in question, but Deidara didn't continue. He approached Sasuke, instead, and knelt to pick Sasuke up. It was a bit uncomfortable for a second, getting picked up like some sort of bride, but Sasuke was both too sated and too tired to dwell for too long. He was hardly half-awake by the time they'd arrived home. He would have been content to fall into bed and pass out, had Deidara not goaded him into taking a shower. It was true that Sasuke felt gross, but sleep always took first priority. Deidara was just lucky Sasuke couldn't walk away. The shower was, though, filled with irate grumbling.

Once clean, Sasuke fell into bed, seconds away from passing clean out. There was a gentle, warm touch against his forehead when Deidara pressed a kiss there, then started to head out. Before thinking, Sasuke reached out and caught Deidara by the wrist. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. Deidara, albeit with a sigh, crawled into bed alongside his bristly lover, slipping an arm around Sasuke's slim waist. "You really are a cuddler, aren't you?" he mumbled.

Sasuke was out cold.

* * *

Sasuke hated waking up. He hated it even more when it happened at dawn, and with someone pounding at his door. Sasuke started at the jarring noise, and he felt Deidara stir beside him, grumbling in protest. "Oi, Uchiha! Get out here!" Sasuke sat up a little when he heard Hidan shouting through his door.

"What does he want, un?" Deidara asked, having not moved an inch, yet.

Sasuke settled back down. He wasn't going to answer the door, Hidan could scream himself hoarse. "I might've dumped him off his stool, yesterday," Sasuke answered. Deidara snorted at the thought, but he was still too tired to do much else. "Get up and deal with him, or he won't leave."

That woke Deidara up. He pushed up onto his hands, aiming an incredulous look at Sasuke, who didn't open his eyes to see it. "Are you crazy, un? I'm not the one who pissed him off!"

"But you're the reason I can't walk, so I'm making it your problem. Now go." To prove his point, Sasuke took the blanket and curled up with it, banishing Deidara to the door.

Deidara scowled down at his coy, sneaky, brat of a lover. Before getting up, he smacked his hand down on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke yelped at the impact and started to sit up, but Deidara didn't want to stick around and wait for a kunai in his gut. He did laugh the whole way to the door, at least. It wasn't like Sasuke could follow him. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were on this side," Sasuke snapped.

Deidara scoffed, "right, and I never will be."

Sasuke sank into the blankets, ignoring the oncoming shouting that came from the doorway between Deidara and one pissed Hidan. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Deidara's words had gotten him to thinking.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was a trial! I used to be really into this pairing, I remember being one of the first to write fics for it. I still like it, I'm just no longer into Naruto, so it was kind of hard connecting to the characters and getting this fic going. That was kind of sad, in its own way. I remember being super excited to write for this fandom, but all things do come to an end! Maybe I'll rekindle some love for it while rewriting all of this fuckery. B)
> 
> Also me at thirteen: yeah people who were almost assaulted deffo want to have sex the next day and the person who saved them would totally push that.
> 
> Me at nineteen: fuck you?


End file.
